


Stuck in the Middle With You

by JaneDavitt



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28987599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDavitt/pseuds/JaneDavitt
Summary: Poor Simon. He puts up with a lot.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Stuck in the Middle With You




End file.
